The Black Rubber Duck
by FallingSkiesandStars
Summary: It was a cursed rubber duck that was made years ago but Hinata was forced to buy it anyway.
1. Unknown Curse

"Why are you here for?"

"I want to sell something"

And from the ragged dirty clothes, he could see her take out something. Curiousity arised within him and he leaned forward. Clutched within her long dirty nails was a strange rubber duck. He looked at it in wonder as he noticed how different it was from the rest he had in his shop. All of it was made of black rubber; the color of the darkness.

The eyes had a hint of eeriness and instead of a stretch gayfullness in it's face, the rubber was stretched into a deep scowl. It was different ... yes it was. The woman dropped and disappeared and he was left staring at it in sudden anxiety. In one way, he was even afraid to touch it. Yet, he picked it up and examined it, wanted to know more.

"You are just normal" he muttered in disappointment before tossing it carelessly into the stands among the other rubber ducks. As he sat down behind the counter again, he could feel its eeire gaze at him and he felt slight uncomfortable.

That night, he dreamt of the woman and the duck. It was a blurred of images and noise. Constant crying and bloodshed. It felt like the rubber duck was cursed.

After a few hours later, he couldn't decide if he should sell this dull rubber duck. He planned to throw it away in a nearby dumpster but he just put a price sticker on it and placed it at the rubber duck section.

The next week, most of the toys were bought and were replaced by new ones. But the black duck, you ask? It was just there in the rubber duck section where it should be.

A month later, toys come and go. But the black duck still remained.

A year later, the business was going downhill. He was planning to retire soon since his grandson just graduated college but he can't just leave this toy shop. Maybe a few more months would be enough and he'll close it. Yes, that's for sure.

But a few months later, all the rubber ducks were sold except for the dusty old black duck that looked like it wasn't touched in a million years. He would just wait a few more days before closing the shop.

* * *

Five year old Hinata was walking down to school. She would try to ace her test papers. Maybe her father will praise her and her mother would bake those delicious chocolate chip cookies on occasions.

She went to kindergarten school. But this kindergarten school was different. The kids are always into fads these days. If one does not have the 'fad', he or she shall be bullied and Hinata seems to be that 'one'. She would always be late into buying those fads. She would be so late that the kids would move on to another fad.

Now the latest fad was the rubber duck. Rubber ducks were in different colors with smiling faces. She frowned, she was going to be bullied. Again.

"Oh look at zombie girl! She does not have a smiling rubber duck like the rest of us!" Sakura sneered at poor little Hinata. She hung her head low. Sakura would always be the first one to have the fads. It was also a coincidence. She had a matching pink duck with green eyes.

Even her crush Naruto has a rubber duck. It was a common one but it matched him. Yellow duck with blue eyes.

"I-I p-promise to s-show it tomorrow." She vowed, placing her small tiny hand against her chest. The girls scowled at her, "Oh you better!"

At the end of the school, Hinata quickly packed her things. Safe scissors, crayons and coloring books. She quickly hugged her teacher and she ran off.

She went to various toy shops but all those ducks didn't match her. Oh dear she might be bullied tomorrow without the rubber duck! Tears welled up in her eyes and the sky was getting dark. She needs to be home soon or monsters will come and get her. She walked sadly until she saw a toy shop on the corner of her eye. There weren't any toys but why was it called a toy shop? All she could see was a black duck with black eyes. It was also different. Instead of smiling, it was scowling.

She was really tired and most of the toy shops were closed. She looked at the toy shop in front of her and hesitated.

What if it was haunted?

She quickly took a front steps. Finally she entered the toy shop and quickly went to the black duck. She quickly grabbed it. Some dusts and spider webs made contact with her hands. She didn't seem to mind. She quickly placed the duck on the counter and picked up her fancy, lavender wallet which happened to be a fad.

The man before her widened his eyes.

"I can't believe you plan to buy this duck." He said astonishingly.

"M-me neither." She replied shyly and put up the right amount of money on the counter.

"Why do you want to buy this duck for?" He couldn't help but ask. She shrugged, she didn't want to answer. She quickly jumped up and down as if she wanted to get her new duck as soon a possible. The old man just smiled and gave her the black duck.

"At least I was able to retire now." He sighed. He could permanently close this shop now. He fell on the floor after that.

She quickly exited the black duck. But she still felt a little disappointed. The eyes didn't match her indigo hair and white eyes. But it'll do. Soon, she entered her home.

The next day, she walked down to school while carrying her brand new duck instead of putting it inside her schoolbag.

The school wasn't what she had in mind. It was quite the contrary in fact.

She sat on her little seat. Sakura and her little groupies went towards her.

"Well?" Hinata separated her palms to reveal a black duck. Instead of praise and compliments from Sakura and her friends, they made fun of her.

"A black duck?" Sakura giggled and snatched the black duck away from her. She saw those two metals and pressed on them. It didn't glow. She focused on it's face, it didn't smile. It was just a dull duck. She threw the duck harshly on Hinata's face.

"You stupid girl! This is the ugliest duck I have ever seen!" She said angrily and slapped Hinata who had tears falling out of her eyes.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Hinata grabbed a cookie and bit one. At least she brought a duck! Shouldn't they be satisfied enough? She bought things everyone told her to. Her father scolded her to spend money wisely. She was tired of making people happy if they can't be happy enough.

The rubber duck was the last fad she bought and told herself never to buy those so-called fads.

After school, she went home and placed the rubber duck on her desk.

"Y-you're the l-last thing I-I'll b-b-buy. I-It's n-not like I n-need you o-or w-want you." She told it in an upset tone. The rubber duck just scowled. It didn't react. When it did, it will always be the same reaction.

"B-but. I think y-you're cute." She smiled shyly. "E-even if you scowl l-like that or not g-glow when y-you're being pressed."

The next day, she passed the old toy shop and it happened to be closed forever as it was written on the front door.

School didn't go well for Hinata. Ever since she stopped buying fads and refused to make her classmates be more then satisfied. She was bullied.

It goes on and on. She was already sixteen years old and Sakura and her groupies are still on to fads.

She didn't know the duck was cursed and it happened to be her only best friend.

* * *

Please drop by a review. It's still not yet finished and there's still more chapters to be written.

Edit: Thank you so much Ayesha Raees! XD You are so amazing!


	2. Tired of This

Hinata leaned her head on her desk and faced the rubber duck. She pressed it's head with her index finger and thumb then the head was squished but it went back to it's shape when she let go. She giggled at her duck. She sat up straight and sighed, she looked at her arms and smiled sadly. Sakura didn't do it, but her friends did.

The scratches were fresh and new, created from their sharp, long, shiny nails that reminds her of a knife. But they were already bandaged carefully. That's what she get for not buying those new, amazing accessories, clothes, etc. But who cares? They'll get old. She's only a girl who enjoys the simple things in life. A plain shirt and jeans are already simple.

"I don't see why girls in my school have to buy the newest, fashionable accessories there is. Not only that, they are really expensive." She said aloud, the duck just remained still and silent. Over the years, she got rid of her bad habit of stuttering…only to her duck because she got used talking to it alone.

Suddenly, someone came to her room. She looked up slowly to see Hanabi, who was carrying a Barbie doll at one hand and a dollhouse on the other hand. Yes, Hanabi is secretly a Barbie Collector, which was so not her because she was one of those popular girls in the elementary and she's already like twelve or thirteen. The only people who knew her secret were only their cousin, Neji and her big sister, Hinata.

"Wanna play toys again?" She asked softly which made Hinata smile and nod her head. Happy to see her sister's reaction, she closed the door and locked it. Then after that, they both sat on the floor.

"H-how many d-dolls have y-you collected?" She asked out of curiousity. Hanabi put a hand on her chin and she looked like she was deep in thought and she looked like she was also mouthing numbers.

"I think, forty-five." Hanabi answered, unsure. She held her favorite Barbie doll of all. The hair was intense brown that reached the back. The eyes were gray but darker than the Hyugas. But Hanabi insisted that the doll looked exactly like her.

"It c-could be m-more than that." Hinata replied while Hanabi shrugged. She grabbed the Hanabi doll and picked up a tiny comb to brush her hair while Hanabi grabbed her rubber duck.

"Maybe you should just have a Barbie doll instead of this duck. It's so ugly." Hanabi suggested, as usual. All Hinata could do was sigh while she continued brushing the doll's hair.

"So what about it? Let's buy you a Barbie doll! Because…you can't have mine because most of them are limited edition." Hanabi continued while squashing the poor thing's head.

Hinata looked up and sighed again, "N-no, thank y-you. B-but I prefer Ducky."

"But it's soooo ugly." Hanabi whined and squeezed the duck. Hinata almost screamed, "Ummm… d-don't do that, please." And Hanabi obeyed, she made the duck face her and looked at it. Soon, Hanabi tried to mimic the frown on the duck's face.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Hinata giggled and turned to look at her sister. Hanabi didn't even look at her sister and continued imitating.

"I can't believe this duck can frown better than me." Hanabi huffed and squeezed the duck once more between her fists. Hinata almost had the urge to scream, "H-Hanabi, p-plea-ase d-don't." Hanabi slowly opened her fist and the duck went back to it's shape again.

"This makes a good stress reliever, you know." Hanabi said aloud, lightly squishing it. Just as Hinata was going to remind her again, she released it from her grip.

"When did you buy this?" She asked curiously, still looking at the duck she was holding.

"S-since I was f-five." She answered, taking the duck away from Hanabi in a possessive way.

"Wow! It's old!" Hanabi sat there, shocked. "I was born that time before you bought it, right?"

"I t-think I b-bought this two m-months before you were b-born." Hinata corrected, to Hanabi's dismay.

"This is so cool! Can I have it?" She said teasingly. But since Hinata took it the wrong way she absentmindedly shouted the word, "No!" out loud.

Hanabi's eyes widened at her unexpected reaction.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Hanabi! I-I really am! I d-don't know what's g-got into m-me." She bowed her head a few times.

"Whoah! I never knew you had it in you!" Hanabi began clapping her hands like a child. Hinata just sighed in frustrastion and couldn't understand why her sister was not mad at her sudden reaction.

Then someone knocked on their door. Hanabi quickly fixed her toys and hid it under Hinata's bed. Hinata quickly grabbed her duck and opened the door.

It was Neji. From his point of view, his cousins were both sweating and nervous. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Did something happen when you played toys?" He smirked.

The girls shook their heads, "We thought you were someone else and we had to hide my toys." She answered, while stressing the word 'my'.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Anyway, dinners ready." He said and the trio went to the dining area.

They left the duck alone. Then the air from the window pushed the door tightly to close it. Then the air transformed into a person, Madara. With a wave of a finger, the rubber material changed into a naked, human Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Do you love your new owner?" Madara asked in an interest tone.

"Tsk. No way." Sasuke scoffed while he just sat down on the desk.

"Sasuke, it's time to love a person again."

"Love her?" Madara nodded,

"It'll be nice to love a person once in awhile." He tried encouraging but it didn't work on Sasuke.

"No." He replied plainly.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"You and I both know that." He answered with words filled with disgust.

"Now, now, Sasuke—"

"Shut the hell up. I'm tired of this and that's that so go away and change me into rubber material. Or better yet, kill me already. Being immortal sucks." He spoke harshly and sadistically.

"You know, you're indestructible when you're a material and there's nothing I can do about it." He said. He waved his hands again and zapped it on Sasuke's chest. He flinched but relaxed.

"I don't have time, now I gave you the power to turn into a human or a duck on your own will. See ya!" With that, he vanished into thin air.

Sasuke changed himself as a rubber material again just in time for Hinata to open the door with a satisfied stomach. _Oh great, my owner came. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

* * *

_

Okay, here are my messages for people who reviewed this story. XD Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.

Hinata-fan2: Here's Chapter 2. :)

Ookami-Papillon: I'm glad you like it. XD

Ayame0217: Thanks. XD

KatouChii: Yeah, poor Hinata. :[ I'm curious, too. XD

Gala-12: I'm glad you do. Here's Chapter 2. XD

Kurumi-chan: Thank you very much. XD Nice suggestion, though.

Zanyx: Thanks. :)

Hinata-er: That's just how she is…in my story. XD

ppeach2: Sorry about that. Yes, that's true. XD

a reader: Thank you very much. :)

chibi-chan: Thank you for your comment, I admit I was nervous about your reviews but I'm glad to know how you feel. For the writing…Yes, I lack details. But I'll try to put as many details as possible. Here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it. XD


	3. Too Late

Hinata grabbed the books she needed for school inside her bag. She also brought her pencil case filled with mechanical pencils, erasers and such. Once she's finished, she looked back at the duck. There was one reason why she didn't want to bring Sasuke to school anymore.

_After school, Hinata went towards the fountain while taking little steps to avoid fighting with Sakura's peers. She looked from left to right. When she didn't find them, she quickly opened her bag. She grabbed her rubber duck and placed it on the clean, fresh water. The duck floated like a boat in the sea when there was storm._

_She smiled and continued watching her duck floating freely on the water…until she felt a presence. It's not like the fountain was a popular place, people just come there. They just throw coins and make wishes._

_She soon relaxed when she realized it was her crush Naruto. He had a coin on his hand, , "I wish she loves me back." He threw the coin in the air until it hit the water._

_Naruto and Hinata were good friends. He was one of the people who don't go crazy over shopping those trends but he still buys them. He was also one of the people who don't bully people just because they didn't buy the things the rich, popular people do._

_She looked at Naruto and asked, "W-who do y-you want to l-love you back?"_

_Naruto stopped looking at the coin and looked back at Hinata. Before he could reply, she continued, "It-It's Sakura, i-is-sn't it?" Jealousy filled inside her._

"_Yeah." He smiled sadly. Everyday, he goes to the fountain, make a same wish and drop the coin._

"_It's not w-worth loving h-her. F-find another g-girl." Hinata advised, but she did hope it was her._

"_Like who?" He asked curiously. She didn't answer his question, she just shrugged._

"_See ya!" He waved his hand in the air and ran off somewhere else. She looked back to her duck which was missing. WHAT? IT'S GONE MISSING! THAT DUCK MEANS A LOT TO ME! She thought loudly as she walked around the fountain. No duck floating around. She kept on looking and looking._

"_Looking for this?" she heard a voice. She looked back to see Sakura and her peers. She gasped. Her duck was on their dirty hands._

"_G-give it b-back!" She ordered. No one, she mean, no one will touch her duck without her permission especially them._

"_What's so special about this duck? It's as ugly as your face!" One of the girls with green hair and pink eyes yelled._

_Something snapped inside of Hinata. Her eyes furrowed and she clenched her fists. She walked towards the said girl. But the duck flew into the air and it was caught by Sakura._

_She headed towards Sakura who threw it to another girl. Everytime Hinata goes to the person who had the duck, it was thrown to someone else._

_That was the last straw. Every time she goes to girl number one, she throws it at Sakura. Every time she goes to Sakura, she throws it to girl Karin. Every time she goes to girl Karin, she throws it at girl number two who throws it to girl number one.._

_The person who was currently holding her duck was Sakura. Hinata kicked her in the shin._

"_Oww! Shit! That hurts!" The duck flew into air. But it was too late. Karin caught it and smirked._

"_Do you really need this piece of shit that badly?" She nodded furiously, hoping she could return the duck to her._

"_How bad do you want it?" She grinned mischievously at my expression._

"_R-really, r-really bad." She replied coldly even if she stuttered. Karin smiled sweetly and dug something from her pockets. There was a lighter on her hand. Hinata's eyes widened. She quickly ran to Karin but was held by two girls._

"_L-let me go!" She yelled while struggling against their grip. Karin smirked and tried to light out the fire. No fire came out no matter how many times she tried._

_The girls looked displeased. Karin threw the rubber duck into a dumpster. They both left and had enough fun. Hinata went to the dumpster and grabbed her smell, garbage-covered duck, she had to breathe through her mouth and went home._

The duck was cursed and it brings bad luck to Hinata a lot. But Hinata just thought otherwise, she didn't believe in superstitions. Things just happen that way.

"I guess I can't bring you to school, Ducky. I'm sorry but I have to in order to protect you." She said sadly.

"Hinata! We're going to be late!" her sister Hanabi called. She gave the duck a kiss on the head and ran off downstairs after closing the door.

Sasuke changed into human again. "I can't be burned because I'm unfortunately indestructible. But then again, you don't know that." He mumbled under his breath. He also can't see why humans have clothes, even now. Sure he saw Hinata stripping down all the clothes but she covered herself up again. Maybe it's because their ashamed to show their body to the world.

Yes, he was not ashamed of his body and he was proud being naked ever since he was created. He walked to her drawer and opened it. There were a lot of panties, bloomers and not to mention…bras. Curiously, he grabbed one up and stretched it. Wow, it's so huge. He put it down and closed the drawer.

Suddenly Madara appeared out of nowhere.

"Love her again, will ya?" He said. "It is your mission to love your owner and the next owner when the previous died and the next one after that."

"Until like when? Forever? You make me laugh." He spoke sarcastically and sat on her bed.

"Yes. Forever. That's what you were created for." He replied, flying towards him.

"Why me?" He chuckled sadly. He lied down on her soft, queen sized bed.

"Because it's your destiny and you cannot change that." Madara grabbed a pen from her desk and started playing with it.

"Fuck destiny." He said coldly. A few moments later, he looked at him, "You don't know how it's like to love so I want you to go away you cold, heartless bastard."

"Says the boy such as himself." Madara said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke grabbed a small device that Hinata uses to turn on television. He turned the TV on.

Dora!

Boots!

Come on dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Dora dora dora the explorer!

Boots, that super cool explora, dora!

Need your help!

Grab your backpacks!

Lets go!

Jump in!

Vaminos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! hey!

Do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-dora!

Swiper no swiping!

Swiper no swiping! (oh man)

Dora the explorer!

He twitched at the song, but watched Dora anyways. Madara disappeared.

Some time later…

"Do you know where the rainbow mountain is?" Dora asked happily on the show.

"Over there, right behind you." Sasuke pointed at the rainbow mountain Dora and Boots failed to see.

"Louder!" Dora and Boots cheered. Sasuke hated repeating himself.

"Over there, you blind girl. That rainbow mountain is right behind you yet you call yourself an explorer." He spoke rudely. Not like the girl was bothered. It's just a show and Sasuke took it way seriously.

Ok, it's official. Sasuke hated the show, Dora the explorer. He turned off the TV and went to the trunk to find old photo albums and journals. He picked up one photo album and opened it.

When she was five years old: It was a picture of her parents, her and not to mention her new baby sister. And he was also there, being carried by her tiny hands.

When she was seven years old: They were all in kimonos and he was there in a personalized duck yukata.

Ducky's Birthday Party: He was wearing a small party hat and a party whistle on his mouth. He looked like he didn't enjoy it.

He spent most hours looking at her photo albums. They were all smiling, making funny faces and different types of expressions while he, in every picture, just had the same reaction. Before he can go to the next page, Hinata opened the door tiredly and it was already too late for Sasuke to change back into his duck self.

"Oh shit." He cursed under his breath. It's too late to transform into a duck.

Review time! 8D

KatouChii: Nope. :)) He's just being sarcastic.

Gala-12: Thanks. XD

chibi-chan: This is the answer to your question. XD She'll be from pity party character to a strong girl. Like she's progressing during every chapters.

ppeach2: I'll try to. XD It's really hard. I just hope I'll improve.

Ookami-Papillon: Yes. That's true. XD

sasuhinafan: Thank you very much. XD


	4. She Really Saw

She fainted and fell on the floor with a loud thump. He blinked a few times. What just happened? It seems that his owner fainted for no reason. He slowly walked towards her suspiciously, wondering if it was some sort of a trick. He sat down with his knees close to his chest and his arms leaning on his lower part. Maybe she might forget about what happened after she wakes up. He changed himself back into a rubber duck again.

A few hours later, her opaque lavender-tinted eyes opened. A few seconds her eyes opened wider and panicked. She almost forgot that there was a naked man in her room. She quickly sat up and looked left to right.

"No naked man." She sighed in relief. She knew it was just an imagination. She looked down on the floor to see Ducky/Sasuke.

She looked at her half-opened door and hollered, "H-Hanabi! Did y-you go i-into my r-room again?" She knew there were times her sister would sneak into her room and she didn't like it.

"No! I assure you that I did not invade your room!" She yelled on the other side of the wall. Then she felt a weird feeling on her stomach. She was in certain that she placed her duck properly on her desk. It's not like the naked man transformed into a duck… or at least that's what she thought.

She then made two hypotheses whether it was ridiculous or not. One, maybe there was a ghost in her room. She shuddered at the first theory. Two, maybe the naked man threw the duck on the floor then jumped out of the window and survived. "No. It c-couldn't be." She chuckled. She felt like an idiot but it can be a possibility.

She shook her head before thinking odder hypothesis. She grabbed her duck and gently placed it on the desk. She looked at it for a few seconds to be sure that it was exactly right where it was before she could change into another set of clothes where she feels like she's comfortable at home.

She grabbed the used school uniform and went out of the room to place it on the laundry room. There's no way Sasuke should change into human again. Hinata will come back in a few minutes. He should know because a bored rubber duck like him counts time.

Hinata came back in a few minutes and stared at the duck. Satisfied that it was where she exactly placed it, she looked away and unpacked her schoolbag.

"You know, Ducky. I had this weird imagination that there was this weird naked guy in my room." She uttered as if he didn't know when it was actually she who didn't know. If only the duck can roll his eyes.

"Since when did I start imagining things?" She asked, confused. She scratched her indigo hair a few times and thought about it. When she couldn't think of any answers, she shrugged. She grabbed her books and notebooks and dropped it on the desk.

Whenever Hinata was doing her homework or project, Sasuke would admire her determined face and graceful hands. Sometimes, she had test papers with a big red A on them.

She scribbled down using a black pilot ballpen and whenever she makes a mistake, she would use her correction tape. Her face was covered with sweat even if the air conditioner was turned on in a slight high temperature.

Blood prickled down her nose. Not because she was a pervert but because she had a hard time understanding her homework. The homework was nose bleeding. She quickly touched her nose. When she felt a liquid rushing down, she quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her bloody nose.

Some blood dripped down. It kept on continuing, she never felt something like this before. She quickly stood up and left the room.

'I wonder what she's up to.' He wondered curiously. He didn't want to be caught again. Well…maybe just a little. He nodded. He would turn back into a duck when he hears footsteps.

He turned back into a human again. He walked back and forth just to cherish the moment. He realized that he liked being human because he can move.

He didn't hear any footsteps coming and Hinata was coming to her room. She twisted the doorknob and opened it. To see Sasuke, busy walking back and forth. Her eyes widened at the sight. Is she delusional? She rubbed her eyes a couple of times. But he was there. He looked up then looked at her. He was shocked. No one saw him as a human before.

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned coldly. She didn't answer. But she was about to scream when he quickly ran towards her and covered her mouth. "Don't scream or you'll suffer the consequences." He threatened. She slowly nodded and he removed his hand.

"Y-you're not g-going to d-do something h-horrible, are you?" She asked, scared. Of course, Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew what she meant. His eye was twitching. "No. What gave you that idea?"

"U-umm… y-you're n-n-naked." She reasoned. She was blushing, she didn't want to look down, but she sometimes sees those on the corner of her eye.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow at her reason. She quickly glared at him, "p-put some clothes o-on."

He shrugged, "I don't have any." She closed the door tightly and locked it. She proceeded to go to her wardrobe and threw some clothes on the bed.

"I-I d-don't know i-if it fits." She stammered nervously. She clasped her hands together and brought it to her mouth.

"I don't want to wear clothes." He said bluntly. She was taken aback by his sudden answer.

"P-pardon?" She asked, at first she thought he said he didn't want to wear clothes.

"I don't want to wear clothes." He repeated. She couldn't believe her ears. The last time she cleaned her ears to get rid of the earwax was yesterday.

"W-what? H-have y-you no s-shame?" She opposed.

"Quite the contrary." He answered back. She slapped her forehead and looked at him for a few seconds and twitched. She quickly took a hold of the chosen clothes and faced it at his chest.

"J-just wear it." She ordered. She was glad there were clothes between them because she feels embarrassed.

Before he could answer, he turned back into the duck and Hanabi opened the door. Hinata's eyes widened and the clothes fell on the floor.

"Hinata? Do I hear other voices in here?" She interrogated suspiciously and eyed her room. Hinata shook her head slowly. Hanabi eyed her for a few seconds and left. She sighed in relief. She didn't know her duck can transform back to itself. She quickly kneeled down.

"Ducky. Ducky. Turn back into human again." She said, she was surprised she wasn't stuttering all of the sudden. She quickly shield her eyes with her hands.

Ducky turned into human again in a puff of smoke. He was standing, she was kneeling. He looked down at her like a servant, "Oi. Stand up."

She nodded and stood up. She removed her hands away from her face and her face color changed into crimson red, "S-so you're D-ducky?" He shook his head.

"No, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke brought out his first name. Her eyes widened. She find it unbelievable. "No! Y-you're D-Ducky Hyuga!" She poked his chest, hesitantly. Sasuke almost laughed at the name. He would rather choose Sasuke Uchiha over Ducky Hyuga. Why? Because the name Sasuke was manlier.

"Hell no. I prefer Sasuke Uchiha. Seriously? Ducky Hyuga? That name is ridiculous." He told her frankly and she felt hurt. She looked down then looked at him again. "F-fine, but w-whenever y-you're a duck, I'll call y-you Ducky." She told him and he nodded. He got used to be called Ducky as a rubber but as a human? No way.

"O-h and S-Sasuke?" She asked him sweetly before he could turn around.

"What?"

"C-can you put s-some c-clothes now?" He sighed and nodded. Hinata looked away when he began to dress.

Sasuke had a question and he felt like asking her.

"Hey Hinata."

She turned around, he was finished. He just has to button the shirt up. She sighed in relief. Her blush slowly faded away.

"Y-yes?"

"Where's my bra?" He saw her countless of times wearing those thing called bras.

Hinata didn't realize she was already laughing.

* * *

I'm so corny. :)) But please, don't rub it off. DX

Review time:

**Gala-12:** Lol. XD

**Hana-01:** Thanks. XD

**Hinata-fan2:** I'll try to. XD

**Chibi-chan:** That's her reaction, lol. XD

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses****:** Lol, yeah.

**ppeach2****:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. XD

**Ookami-Papillon****:** Lol, yeah! Hinata's too innocent! As for Sasuke… -.- Sasuke! Put some clothes on!

**Wind upon the Sea****: **Thanks. XD

Anyway, yesterday was Sasuke's birthday. Happy Belated Birthday, Sasuke! XD


	5. Like a Human

Hinata brushed her long indigo hair that reached the end of her back. There were a few split ends but that's alright. She gets her hair trimmed every few months to get rid of those. She let go of her hairbrush just to see it fall into the table.

She slowly stood up to reveal her wearing an expensive, silky bathrobe. Underneath it was underwear and a sleeveless shirt. She giggled for no reason. She was such a lavender freak.

It has been a few weeks ever since she knew of his other form and it brought them closer. It's as if he was like a best friend to her. But she felt sad that he was a secret best friend and they can only talk or communicate in her room.

She lied down next to him and both looked at the ceiling as if they're watching a movie. The ceiling had a different shade of lavender and it made Sasuke twitched. "Why do you love lavender so much?"

"It's my favorite color." She answered. She stopped stuttering around him since they talked too much and sometimes she would tell her his secrets. Which reminds her, he never told a single secret to her yet.

"What do you think of me?" She asked, bored.

He averted his dark onyx eyes away, "An owner just like the rest." He put his arms behind his head.

This made Hinata curious. She always thought she was the first owner but it seems like he had previous owners before which caught her interest. She stirred, making herself face him. "How many owners do you have in your life?"

"Maybe a few." He answered plainly, still looking at the ceiling. A strand of hair touched the side of his face. With a single blow, the hair fell to another place.

She sat up and adjusted her pillow. She lied down again to make sure she's comfortable. "Tell me about your life with your previous owners."

His heart clenched and it made him hesitate, "I'd rather not talk about it. I don't have enough courage to spill them out."

She sighed, "Why not? You can trust me."

He quickly sat up, "I'm bored. Let's watch TV." He wanted to change the subject badly.

This made Hinata feel like she wasn't trusted and it made her feel sad. To her, Sasuke was like a best friend and she even thought that he was one of a kind. But to him, she was just an owner that just comes by and goes. He didn't trust her yet. Hinata spoke weakly, "Alright. Let's watch TV."

She too sat up and lifted her remote which was next to her and aimed it on the TV. She punched buttons and the TV turned on and the channel was set to Nickelodeon.

Spongebob Squarepants was on.

"It's a rerun. Can I change the channel?" She didn't wait for him to answer. She was about to change channel when she felt a hand. She looked up to his face.

"Don't. I'm going to watch it." He told her and let go. Sasuke love to watch Spongebob Squarepants and Hinata knew that. It's just that she wanted to watch something new…in other channels.

"What's your favorite Spongebob show?" She asked. But she asked as if she wanted to know.

"The magic pencil thing." His eyes were still focused on the TV. He even forgot the title of the show. Sort of like a human.

"You forgot the title." She pointed at his flaws. He shrugged, distracted by the show. He took the remote away from her hands and raised the volume higher.

"**Can you not stand so close? You're making me claustrophobic." Squidward said rudely.**

"**What does claustrophobic mean?" The star with the color of pink asked.**

"**It means he's afraid of Santa Claus." Spongebob answered, not even knowing the true meaning.**

"**No it doesn't!" The squid retorted.**

"**Ho! Ho! Ho! Hihihihi." Patrick giggled.**

"Well, I'm claustrophobic." Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh, you're scared of Santa Claus?" Hinata teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you don't know what claustrophobic means like that dumb star over there."

"What made you claustrophobic?" She wanted to know the answer. Toys can't have fears…or do they?

"Experience. I was inside that toy chest with a lot of toys." He shivered after answering.

On the other side of the room…

Hanabi kept tossing and stirring on her bed, she couldn't sleep when she heard her sister watching TV. Who would watch TV at midnight? "Hinata can't do that." She said groggily and sat up. Maybe there was something wrong with her sister.

She tiptoed, not even making an effort to make her feet loud. Finally, she saw her door. With a little twist of doorknob, she was able to open it softly and silently. She looked at Hinata who put the duck beside her. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Why were you watching TV in the middle of the night?" She asked suspiciously again, her eyes squinting.

"N-nothing! N-nothing!" Hinata stammered, panicking.

"If I catch you being weird, you've got to tell me what happened." Hanabi replied, still suspicious and her eyes were still squinting. With that, she left slowly and closed the door.

Sasuke turned back into a human form, naked. Hinata just looked up to his face with a pink tint on her cheeks "Hn. That was close." He said in relief. He wasn't nervous or panicked but calm. She was shocked.

"Sasuke?" She said softly and touched his tousled raven black hair.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"I think you're a human." She stated. His hair was so soft and she continued caressing his hair.

"Well, duh. There's advantages and disadvantages about being a rubber duck and being human." He said as if it's obvious. She stopped stroking his hair and lied down beside him. She was about to close her eyes when she forgot to ask him something.

"Can you sleep?" She asked curiously and looked up to him.

"I've never slept before. Because I spent most of my life watching at my owner, and if I'm lucky, I'm placed on the windowsill and look at those stars that Ita—" He stopped and looked away.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Her voice changed into a worried tone and her eyes had a message she was worried.

"I'm fine. Let's just…let's just go to sleep. I'll try to sleep." He changed the subject again. She nodded and closed her eyes.

A few hours, he still couldn't sleep since he thought about his first owner Itachi and his first bundle of joy. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could feel flashbacks before his eyes.

"_Sasuke, good night." Itachi greeted happily and put him beside the windowsill. He loved his toy very much that he wanted to think that it's alive. Sasuke used to be a rubber duck that smile. He went to his bed and happily grabbed his sheets and put it on him. He turned off the lamp and he drifted off to sleep._

_He, on the other hand, would look at the stars. He could even see the constellation of the Polaris that Itachi taught him. He even said that travelers and lost people can safely go back to their homes when they follow the North Star._

He had a lot of owners before, but he loved his first owner. But when something tragic happened, Sasuke didn't know if he could still love another owner again. He was scared of losing them one by one. He wished they were immortal.

He went to the desk and changed back into a duck. Since the window was in front of the desk, he sat down and watched the stars like always.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I have good news and bad news! The good news is that the next few chapters, we'll talk about Sasuke's past with his very first owner, Itachi! The bad news is…the minor exams are coming next week and the major exams are coming next, next week! That means this will be the last chapter I'll be submitting for now. :[ I hope you can wait for two weeks. I'll be busy with so much work for now.

So anyways, review time!

.LLL: Thank you so much. XD

hinata-fan2: I'm glad you do. XD

chibi-chan: lol WUT? XD Hinata's going to keep it as a secret.

AkaruiGekkou: I'm sure he would if Hinata has enough guts. XD

Gala-12: Lol. XD Silly Sasuke, indeed.

Saki-Hime: Same here. Imagine him wearing those. XD

ppeach2: XD I never thought you would laugh as loud as that. Thanks. XD

Ookami-Papillon: As long as Sasuke can bear that name, everyone can be happy.

Valoraloves: Thanks. XD

KatouChii: He did and he hated it. XD

Kurumi-chan: He still has a lot to learn. XD

l2s2: Thanks. XD

I used XD so much. I can't help it. XD XD XD


	6. Separation?

"Try it." She handed him a plate of rice balls. Hinata's food were always good.

He looked at it for a few seconds. He shrugged and looked back at her "Uhhh…. Is this the reason why you woke up at three AM just so you could feed me? " He tensed up a bit.

"Come on, it'd be great!" She urged him softly and neared the food to his face. Hesitantly, he grabbed one and brought it to his mouth. She raised her eyebrows up as if she wanted him to go on and chew it. Right now he looked like his mouth was bulgy and full. He chewed it and swallowed.

"Wow, just a second I thought it'll take me a long time to teach you how to eat." She teased and he immediately glared at her.

"Say that again and I'll spit it out." His mouth was half-full.

Her eyes widened and a few moments later, he swallowed. "S-Sasuke! I was just kidding!"

"I know that. I just hate it when you think I'm a slow learner." He scoffed.

"S-so," She paused, poking her index fingers together, "What do you think?"

He smirked for a few seconds and felt like teasing her, "In fact, it tastes more disgusting than shit." Revenge is sweet. Her eyes widened then went back to normal. She looked down and sighed, "You h-have no idea how hard it was for me to make these…"

Sasuke, who now realized she hurt felt like wanting to apologize to his owner. Wait a minute! Apologize to her? No way! Fortunately, his pride stopped him from doing so and thought of another thing to say, "I'm just kidding, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and glared, "W-well, that joke is offending." She clutched both of her fists, putting all the strength and anger on it. When she couldn't take it anymore, she relaxed and placed her hands on the riceball to get one.

They didn't even hear that someone is coming nearby. They were both busy talking about random things and eating riceballs to even realize that someone was coming. It's too bad that the person heard it.

"Am I missing something?" He said sleepily. He looked at his watch and it read 3:30 AM. He looked back at the two people, shocked to see him…awake. Once his eyes landed on Sasuke's, he glared at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here with Hinata?" He asked, voice showed that he doesn't trust him.

"N-Neji! H-he's just a f-friend! T-that's all!" She panicked. Of course, Neji didn't believe Hinata as she is only too kind for that. He slowly walked towards Sasuke and in a sudden, he grab a hold of his collar.

"Answer me." He tightened the grip on the collar, "Just what are you doing here with Hinata?"

Sasuke looked back at her and glared. It made her jump a bit. His eyes hovered over to Neji's face.

"I don't know, do you?" He said plainly and it also held a hint of amusement in it.

"Don't you dare mess with me." He growled, he tightened the grip and even twisted it so he won't breathe. But Sasuke didn't turn blue and his face didn't have show any signs of choking or having hard time breathing.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, "N-Neji! Please! Ple-ease put h-him down!" She quickly walked towards him and gently shoved him.

He didn't seem to budge. She quickly threw rabbit punches at his arm. He didn't seem to have a pained expression and it felt like a gentle tap. He quickly let go of his collar and it almost made Sasuke fall on the floor. Almost.

He looked back at Hinata, "Hinata, go back to sleep."

"B-but—!"

"I said, go back to sleep while I'll deal with him. And don't worry, I won't hurt him or anything…unless you want me to." He chuckled at his words. Hinata hesitated a few seconds but slowly left while her eyes never leaving the two. She was worried about Sasuke.

When she left, he looked at Sasuke again, "Come back here later like nine o' clock AM or whatever. But not right now. I don't want to see you lay a finger on her doorknob or even hear you entering her room without my watch." He threatened.

He didn't answer but nodded his head. He looked away from him and looked at Hinata. Then made hand gestures. His eyes widened a bit.

Sign language.

After she's done, he nodded his head. He walk past Neji and walked towards the door. Hinata quickly went to her room and proceeded to climb under the sheets and pretended to sleep. It was true she had a bit of a headache after waking herself and Sasuke up and make riceballs so she could eat it with Sasuke. She just hopes she wouldn't fall asleep so she could pick up Sasuke soon.

After trying to wake up, she fell asleep unfortunately… "Ducky…I…"

* * *

Sasuke knew it was still early but there are a few prostitutes and few cars still on the road. But he knew the prostitutes doesn't give a crap and the cars on the roads were increasing. Better get this over with.

He poofed back into his rubber duck form in front of the door. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The people outside were increasing and he still has yet to wait. Until a little girl that looks like Hanabi came towards him/it. She raised her eyebrow at this. She just recently left her friend's house then see Hinata's things.

"Why would sister leave one of the finest clothing given to her and the duck as old as me here?" She clucked her tongue a few times and grabbed the things. If her sister doesn't want these things anymore, then she'll just sell it.

It's her loss.

She looked at the duck and spoke, "Look, just because your Hinata's 'rubber duck' doesn't mean you can get away that easily. It's about time she left you and I'm glad she did. I did everything to get rid of you as smoothly as possible and I'm glad this day has finally come. All I have to do is clean you up, take a picture of you and sell you off to Ebay." Satisfied, she grabbed the rubber duck and went to the bathroom. She cleaned the rubber duck and surprised that this piece of rubber doesn't have a single scratch and it seems like it's one of the finest rubbers in the world. It seems like this duck seem so special but the face…it looks ugly.

She went back to the room with the duck and grabbed her camera.

"Now, Ducky, smile." She mocked and took a few pictures of it. Great, all she have to do know is sell it.

She logged in her father's ebay account and did all the necessities.

"Mission accomplished." All Sasuke could ever think was, _'I hate being sold off to some other owners when my current owner is STILL alive.'_

* * *

Hinata woke up groggily. "What time is it?" Then it hit her, she was suppose to get Ducky! Her Sasuke!

She quickly went out and walked towards the main door. She looked at the doormat and there seems to have no duck. Her eyes widened, if only she didn't sleep then none of this would happen. It was her plan! He was suppose to poof into a duck in front of the door.

"Ducky, wherever you are…" She mumbled.

* * *

Whoops! Looks like I typed it fast. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope the next time I submit fanfics, I'll submit as soon as possible. TT_TT I'm suffering from major writer's block and I think I lost most of my inspirations for this story. I'm just obsessed with Kuroshitsuji and it pains me that I'm obsessed with SasuHina anymore. Anyways, the next chapter is Sasuke's past!

Anyways, review time.

KatouChii: So am I. XD

The Misadventures of Miyako: I know. XD I still have a lot to learn.

BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: I hope so, too.

Saki-Hime: Maybe.

Ookami-Papillon: Hope you like this one.

Please R&R!


	7. His Tragic Past

She stirred her chamomile tea using a teaspoon repeatedly. She sighed, she couldn't sleep, eat or drink. It's no wonder she has dark circles under her eyes, she was getting thinner and her tongue seems to be dry. No. She just couldn't. Her other free hand that leaned on the table now clutched her left side of the chest. This feeling, she couldn't bear it. It bothered her that her Ducky as old as Hanabi went missing. She wanted to cry her heart out until there's no more to cry out and wanted to spill her tears out until it all dried out. But she didn't. Why would she, an heiress of the powerful businessman Hyuuga Hiashi, cry over a rubber duck? She can buy another rubber duck. But still, her Ducky was one in a million.

"Hey, sister!" a voice greeted from behind. Hinata didn't even bother to look back at her sister and just continued to stir, even if the sugar cubes she put in had already been dissolved. Her hand stopped clutching and wrapped it around the warm, chamomile tea.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi continued, she was bothered that her sister didn't look behind like she always did and Hinata is always cheery inside the manor. But she just ignored her. She couldn't understand it.

"U-umm… H-Hanabi, have you found D-Ducky?" Hinata asked, her voice sounding monotonous.

'Ducky? I thought she disposed that filthy thing! But still, why would she cling to it after getting rid of it? That's not like Hinata at all.' Hanabi thought inwardly and felt like the need to bite her lip, which she did.

"No. Why? Did you lose it?" She lied smoothly, she was glad that she skillful at acting but lying to her sister. It felt so wrong. She felt guilty for selling Ducky off to Ebay without asking her sister first. But that duck has to go! What's so special about it anyway? Other than being old, that is. It's just had that stupid, ugly scowl plastered on it's face and nothing more.

"S-sort of." She took a sip of her tea after saying those words.

The duck was still on her room though. It's not yet too late to get it and return it to her sister and watch her face from sad to glad. So Hanabi thought of a plan, which she did after a few seconds. 'That's it! It doesn't matter if Ducky was sold off. She can have my Barbie doll or I can buy her a brand new Barbie doll that she will love!' The plan made her smile.

"Listen, I'm going to the mall. Want to come?" She offered. She'll just have to make Hinata pick but Hanabi still have to comment.

"U-umm… s-sure." She wanted to decline so badly as she as a business to take care of. She'll just have to find the rubber duck herself without the help of others. It can be postponed…right? But what if Ducky was on it's way to Switzerland? 'Don't be silly, Hinata!' She thought, mentally shaking for head for thinking such a thing. Then she stood up from her chair, never finishing to drink her tea.

"Great! It's okay if you lost Ducky! We can always buy another Barbie doll!" Hanabi smiled happily. Her words made Hinata sat down back again.

"H-Hanabi…" She frowned sadly at her sister.

"What?" She raised two eyebrows questioningly.

"T-the…the w-way you s-s-said it. Y-you seemed so…h-happy." She commented with a hint of suspicion of them. But Hanabi will never do that, would she? She'll never hide anything from Hinata, especially her Ducky…right? Hanabi is the type of the person that whenever she hates something she'll never get rid of it.

At least that's what she thinks.

"Oh? Me? Oh, I'm sorry for your...loss about Ducky. It's time to move on. I guess." She shrugged, almost stumbling upon her words. She wanted to sneer so bad, why would she feel sorry about Ducky's loss? Hinata wasn't a good observer, you see, so she wouldn't figure out that Hanabi was lying.

"Ummm…o-okay." Her stomach churned a bit. She's not ready to move one yet. Ducky was not just an ordinary scowling duck. He could transform into a human. Blush crept her cheeks, she couldn't deny that he was really, really attractive. Oh dear, why she starting to have a crush on Sasuke?—No! That's just silly, she's just captivated by his looks and she'll never give up on Naruto just yet. She still has yet to confess her true feelings and she knew it's not yet the right time as she still lacks confidence and sureness.

Hanabi wanted to cry out, wanting to say, 'I give! I have your Ducky! You know what? I even put it on Ebay! But I'll remove it if you want!' but instead, she kept silent. Hinata still has to move on and when she has, she's sure she'll play Barbie dolls with her forever and ever. That stupid duck is yet to be finally out of the picture.

"So…I'll just wait in my room." She said meekly and went upstairs like nothing just happened. When she did, she twisted the doorknob and entered inside just to see Ducky in the floor and not properly placed. She raised her brow at this and placed it on the table.

She opened up her father's ebay account and click, "The Black Rubber Duck". No one wished to buy it yet. She was disappointed but a small part of her was relieved. "Arrghh. Why can't you go away, you stupid…part of me." She gnawed her teeth and tried to dismiss it, but no matter what, it will hold on tightly.

"H-Hanabi! I-I'm finished!" a soft, familiar voice she know too well was heard downstairs and she could hear footsteps getting louder. Before Hanabi could leave, she sneered at the duck, "Just so you know, Hinata will stop loving you and will move on to Barbie dolls!"

Sasuke didn't trust her sister, and most of all, why would he care? She's just another stupid owner who won't live for long, right?

He remembered his first owner, Itachi Uchiha. He flinched at his name. Out of all the owners, he cared for Itachi the most. He remembered the time when he was created by a toymaker, but by the time the toymaker got drunk, the toymaker made a deal with a mysterious man. The toymaker wanted his toy to have emotions and be sold at an extremely high price since his family was so poor.

Fortunately, being clever the man was, he granted his wish. The rubber duck was sold to the Uchiha clan's heir, Uchiha Itachi. However, if the duck gets mad or not pleased, it will bring bad luck, but if it's happy, it'll bring fortune and good luck.

_And so….Uchiha Sasuke was adopted on the July 23, 1882._

"_Hi, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I'm 8 years old! I'm going to call you Sasuke because it will be the name of my brother soon! You see, my mother is pregnant with him and since I couldn't wait, I'm going to call you Sasuke okay?" His owner said excitedly. Sasuke the rubber duck has the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His dark rubber skin was so fine and has a nice quality. Other than that, it glows, too._

_He remembered the times…_

_When he had a breakfast with Itachi and his family everyday._

"_Eat up, Sasuke! This food is really healthy for you." Itachi whined and pushed the food inside it's mouth. Obviously the spoon was so big and the food was so mushy and sticky._

"_You see, honey? The rubber duck is beneficial to our son. It seems that he'll become a good, big brother to Sasuke-kun." Mikoto giggled and rubbed her large stomach. Fugaku just nodded, the rubber duck would be a temporary Sasuke for now._

_When he had a bath with Itachi._

_SPLASH! Itachi couldn't help but splash the clean, warm water. He was amazed that Sasuke was able to float. Unlike his other toys, Teddy Bear got soaked and wet. His ball did float but it's just not his taste and others._

"_You look like a surviving boat that keeps on floating even if the waves and the tides are really, really high!" He giggled and splashed some more._

_When he plays with Itachi and the other stuff toys. _

_Peter Rabbit, Teddy Bear and Ballsy the 's true that he has other toys but it seems that the other trio was one of his best friends. They would always play-pretend and make imaginary plays. He would also make his room noisy, a mess and a full of life._

_Until one day, a tragic event happened. He can never forget the priceless face of his owner. When his parents died, along with the baby boy he longed for. His mother had a miscarriage. After that, he stopped playing with the toys, even calling them rubbish._

_Madara Uchiha took over the household and one time when he stood beside Madara._

"_Servants of the Uchiha house! I have a request for you." He demanded, not showing even the tiniest bit of emotion, even Madara was impressed by the sudden change of Itachi. Suppose it must be the death of his parents, along with the unborn baby that changed him for the best. That means he won't have to spoil the brat anymore._

"_I want you to show me all of my toys now." He said. Madara frowned. Maybe the brat didn't change him at all._

_All the servants obeyed and sooner or later, they all have the toys. Each toy was carried by a servant and it's a weird coincidence that the toys were as many as the servants._

"_I want you to get rid of them." He continued. A maid hesitated as she was the one who carried Sasuke the rubber duck and knew the bond between them._

"_But, master. Are you sure about Sasuke?" She shakily held the rubber duck. His heart clenched of it's name and regretted to name him the name his late brother. Originally, he wanted to keep it, but the name gave him nothing but nightmares of that past that keeps repeating over and over his head._

_He glared at her, "Never mentioned that name again and yes, I'm sure. Get rid of that stupid rubber duck." He answered._

"_But you know it's speci—"_

"_Do you dare not to follow my orders? It's not special to me, it's more of a rubbish. Now get rid of it at once." He ordered her harshly and she hurriedly went outside to dispose it. Madara smirked once more, Itachi truly has changed indeed._

_For the first time, Sasuke's face magically turned into a scowl._

It pained him that the owner important to him hated him. He hated the name Sasuke but it's what his owner named him and he shall be loyal to it and continue using his name.

His owners were nothing special and Hinata was no exception. The previous owner before Hinata had found him on a nearby dumpster. She was an old woman, of course. She told him the story of the man she fell in love with was the toy manager that told him to sell Ducky. But he married another woman and she was angry at the man who rejected her. When she kept him, he gave her nothing but badluck and felt like the need to get revenge on that man.

The rubber duck mentally smirked, 'use me as to get revenge on the person, huh?'

* * *

Finally! I'm finished! Sorry for the delay, and before you say something like, 'Is this similar to Kuroshitsuji?' (Warning: For those who haven't watched it yet, please skip if you don't want to read some spoilers.) like when Madam Red had a miscarriage(DEAD BABY) and when Ciel's parents died(BOTH OF HIS PARENTS). Actually, I intended to make Sasuke's past like this before I even watched Kuroshitsuji so I didn't know.

Anyway, I find it really cliché when Itachi-killed-Sasuke's-parents-and-it-made-him-all-sad-and-emo crap. So I chose to make Sasuke's past well…um…unique and like this, forgive me if it's not suited for your taste. XD

Review time?

BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: Indeed.

Saki-Hime: I hope so too. But we'll just have to wait for Chapter 8 or a few more chapters to know, won't we?

Ookami-Papillon: And…he tried. XD

KatouChii: I hope so too. D:

hinata-fan2: Thank you. XD


End file.
